


A Little Clearing

by RileyMasters



Series: Time's Clicking Away: 15 Minute Fics [1]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Community: 15_minute_fic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's some food for thought. Do you know how hard it is to track a teenage crime fighter and your boyfriend through the concrete jungle that was Shuggazoom City?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Clearing

Here's some food for thought. Do you know how hard it is to track a teenage crime fighter and your boyfriend through the concrete jungle that was Shuggazoom City?

It seems that I was destined to figure this out today.

I watched him duck into yet another alleyway, nearing the outskirts of town. What was he doing here? I mussed to myself as I flew after him. I raced down the alleyway, surprised to see that it came out in front of the small forest that was on Shuggazoom City's western side.

He was running down a well worn path. I couldn't figure out why is was so run down – no one in their right minds, save my boyfriend, would even thing of leaving the city limits, not with the threat of Skeleton King hovering over them.

I followed him as silently as I was able to.

The path seemed to go on forever, but my internal clock told me that it had only been a few minutes. He slowed in a small clearing.

I hid up a tree, watching him. I was hoping that he wasn't going to do something dangerous.

He sat down in the middle of the clearing, his back to me. He pulled his backpack in front of him, doing something secretly.

After a time, he turned around and looked right at me.

"I know you're there, Jinmay. You can come out now."

I blinked. "You knew I was here?"

"Of course," he said, turning to look at me. "I wouldn't be as good as I am if I didn't hear you everyday."

"Boastful much?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Oh hush." He put his backpack in my lap. "Open it."

I undid the zipper. Inside was a wrapped package. At his nod, I opened that as well. Now I held a velvet box. I froze.

"Allow me." He helped me to my feet, then knelt down on one knee. "Jinmay, since it is our two year anniversary today I have a question for you. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Yes," I whispered, too shocked to say more.

"Oh and if you couldn't tell, this is where I found the Super Robot."

"Way to kill the mood, Chiro."


End file.
